Never Have I Ever
by Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead
Summary: An innocent game of Never Have I Ever goes horribly wrong. Trigger warning: Talk of self-harm


The Warblers gathered around in a circle, some sitting crossed-legged, others sitting on their knees. Wes had David on his right and Thad on his left, just like any other meeting, except this meeting was held in the lounge, no non-Warblers allowed. Except this meeting wasn't necessarily a meeting. It wasn't a party. It was just friends hanging out. Blaine sat Indian-style next to Kurt, who was resting on his heels, sandwiched between Blaine and Jeff. Then came Trent on Blaine's other side and Nick next to Jeff. The rest of the Warblers were scattered randomly around the circle.

Wes' hand itched for his gavel, trying to calm his over-excited classmates. He sighed when he remembered he wasn't "_Senior Council Member Wes"_ right now. He was just "_Wes_". David seemed to sense his agitation and cupped his hands to his mouth, "Hey, shut it!" The group went silent, aside from a few whispers and chuckles.

"The game is…" Wes smiled predatorily, pausing for dramatic effect. "Never have I ever."

Amongst a few whistles and cheers, Aaron called up, "Which one? Drink or strip?"

"Strip," Thad announced, winking at Kurt, who turned bright red and closed his eyes, wishing to be anywhere else at the moment.

"Okay, so who doesn't know how to play?" David asked. A few tentative hands went up. "Alright, so it goes like this. Everybody sits in a circle," that was already taken care of, "and you go around the circle. One person will say something they've never done and if you _have_ done it, you take off an article of clothing." Murmurs of understanding came from the ones who raised their hands.

Wes rubbed his hands together and smirked. "I'll start. Never have I ever…kissed a boy."

Kurt and Blaine groaned, but they weren't the only Warblers to remove an article of clothing. Kurt took off his Prada scarf and Blaine, his wristwatch. "With questions like that, I'll be naked in twenty."

Wes grinned at Kurt but noticed everyone else was staring at Kurt curiously. "Bully. At my old school. I don't really wanna talk about it," he murmured. Blaine rubbed his shoulder consolingly.

They respected Kurt's wishes and dropped the topic, turning to David for his turn next. "Never have I ever…had sex." It was common knowledge David believed in abstinence until marriage. Everyone but Kurt and Blaine removed something.

"Never have I ever…finished a Pokémon game," Jon said from Nick's left. Only Aaron, Thad and Trent took something off.

Nick, after a moment of hesitation, said, "Never have I ever been in love." Every Warbler took something off, tossing their things in the middle of the circle.

"Never have I ever decorated a Christmas tree," Jeff announced. The Warblers gave him blank stares. "What? I'm Jewish!" Everyone took something off.

"Never have I ever…gotten drunk and sang "_Don't You Want Me" _while drunk." Kurt smirked at Blaine. Blaine sighed and pulled off his cardigan, coincidently the same one he wore to the _Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza_, along with every other Warbler except Aaron and Thad.

"Never have I ever introduced my step-mom to my dad in hopes of getting closer to the guy I liked," Blaine shot back. Kurt glared at him and pulled off his belt. Another Warbler, who was bi, pulled off his tee-shirt, blushing. No one bothered to ask.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Trent frowned. He was bi and he'd never kissed a girl, which didn't sit well with him. He felt like he couldn't be sure of his sexuality otherwise. Every Warbler besides him took something off. He glared at Kurt, like Kurt had betrayed him.

"Never have I ever listened to Katy Perry-on repeat." Aaron smiled innocently at the glower Blaine shot his way. Wes beamed to himself. This was all going according to plan. Everyone but Kurt, Blaine and a few others, like Jeff, who couldn't keep a secret to save his life, were in on the plan. This was supposed to be a Klaine setup. Get Blaine naked, get Kurt drunk and let them go at it like rabbits. Blaine pulled off his wife-beater. Kurt's pink tongue darted out and licked his lips as he looked at Blaine chest. David threw his head back and laughed.

"_Never have I ever, never have I ever, never have I ever,"_ repeated in Kurt's head like a mantra. He was down to his boxers and the green tee-shirt he was wearing. They were on Thad, the last person and one of the most clothed Warblers. They were all surprised when Kurt ended up being closer to naked than Blaine.

"Never have I ever…self-harmed," Thad offered. Kurt panicked. Boxers or shirt? Shirt, he decided. If he took something off, they would know either way. They'd ask, he'd have to show them. Sighing, he reached for the hem of his tee-shirt and tugged it over his head, letting the Warblers take in his scar ridded chest.

Blaine, who was still in his jeans, gasped slightly and looked at his chest. "Why?" was all he asked, all he could choke out.

Kurt crossed his arms and shifted uncomfortably. "It started when my mom died. I was eight. My dad would just hole up in his room all day, wouldn't come out for hours. He barely remembered to use the bathroom, let alone go to a psychologist and take me along. I was just lucky my mom taught me all she could about baking and cooking before she passed. I would cook for my dad and myself. I would clean, keep the house in check. It went on like that until I was a teenager. I was a thirteen year old boy with what felt to be the weight of the world on my shoulders. Eventually, I just-cracked. I found one of her razors and cut. A lot." He delicately traced his fingers over very old, very faded scars.

"I stopped until last year, when I came out. It was terrifying enough having to go through high school as the only out kid but when the phone calls started, the "_Die, fag_"s and the "_You're going to hell_"s got to me. And the locker slams, the dumpster dives, the slushie facials. Not to mention my dad spending more time with Finn. Finn was straight. Finn played football. I don't deny that my dad loves me but Finn was the son he had wanted. I turned to the only form of release I knew. Cutting." Again, his fingers feathered over newer scars and pressed down on each one. He was standing now.

"I stopped. Until Karofsky kissed me a few months ago. After the kiss, he threatened to kill me. As you can probably figure out, I started cutting again." He ran his fingers over the raised scars. He liked the way the scars felt under his fingers, he realized. He sickened himself. Blaine stood and walked the few steps to Kurt. With no words, not even a sound, he pulled his friend into a fierce, protective hug. Kurt, who now noticed he was crying, wrapped his arms around Blaine and hugged him back as tightly as he could manage at the moment.

"I'm always here for you, Kurt," he whispered in his ear.

Kurt nodded and pulled away, wiping his eyes. Before he could think twice, he leaned forward and kissed Blaine. When they stopped, their foreheads were together. "I think I've found a new outlet."

They both seemed to have forgotten the Warblers were watching them, they were in their own world.


End file.
